What Goes Around
by MinatoArisato
Summary: Karma is an ideal that certain people believe in roughly meaning "What goes around, comes around." but is it really true? slightly M rated due to a certain part of the story.


_Hello there people. I'm a fairly new fanfiction writer, but I have much experience in writing so I hope this humble little story will give you a bit of entertainment._

_All characters are copyrighted and owned by Atlus. I don't own any rights to these characters and this is purely for entertainment. Enjoy._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Love," Angela Thompson thought to herself as she wiped away the many tears blurring her vision. "Is just a fabricated feeling that people can toy with, isn't it?" She had been walking for the past 15 minutes, trying to rid herself of the disgusting image she had seen. Angie leaned against the wall as she tried to choke away sobs. She looked up at the bright neon sign above her and saw she was in front of a bar. Walking in somberly, the barkeep turned around to greet her.

"Well howdy ma'am, what'll y-" He stopped when he noticed Angie's glistening eyes. "Are you alright?"

Angela sat down at the bar and quickly wiped away the rest of her tears. "Huh...? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'll just have a beer. Thanks…" She said absentmindedly. Running a hand through her blond hair, she took a deep breath as she thought deeply about what happened earlier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Angie, Angie please wait!" Derek Stiles ran after her and put a hand on her shoulder as she let out another wave of sobs. _

"_Why!? You lied to me! You did one of the worst things you can do to another person!" Angela yelled in anguish._

"_Let me explain Angie, please…"_

"_What IS there to explain!? I saw all of it." She spoke a bit more softly as she took a breath. "I gave you my trust…I loved you Derek…"_

_Derek now looked at her longingly "But I still love you…"_

_Angie spun around and broke free from his hand. "You obviously don't."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"-'am…Ma'am? Ma'am?"

Angela broke free from her train of thought as she stared at the glass full of honey colored liquid. "You look like you got things on your mind so I'll let you have this one on the house." The barkeep gave her a grim smile and turned his attention to other patrons of the bar. Angela looked down at the glass of alcohol in front of her. She shakily picked it up with her hand and took a sip, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Angie?"

Angela turned her head towards the direction of the voice and there, sat one Tyler Chase.

"D-Doctor Chase. Hello…"

Tyler looked at her questioningly. "Something wrong Ang? You look like you're on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

Angela looked away. "N-No…I'm fine." She hesitated then took another sip of her beer.

"C'mon. You shouldn't shoulder your pain. Let me help." Tyler looked at her sincerely as she turned to look at him.

"…Alright. You deserve to know…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Angela hummed a happy tune as she walked her way up the short steps of Derek's house. "He's been overexerting himself lately. Maybe I should do something special for him…" She looked down at the two tickets in her hand along with a brochure with "Let's go to Australia!" Written in bold letters at the top._

"_Oh…Derek, faster…!"_

_Angela blinked as she heard a passionate cry come from within the house. "Wha…?" Angela pressed her ear against the doorway as another voice followed soon afterwards._

"_Ah! Leslie, not so hard…"_

_Angela cupped her hands onto her mouth to stop her cry as she gently tried to open the door. It creaked open without a sound and Angela slipped into the room, tears leaking from her face. She stepped into the living room and saw a familiar friend, Leslie Sears, bouncing up and down on the couch, stark naked. She ruffled her hair back as both people on the couch let out a sharp cry. Leslie was breathing heavily as she stood up from the couch._

"_Mmm…Derek…That was amazing. I hope I can see you again, tomorrow…" She purred, kissing the man on the couch. He stood up with his bare back to Angela. "Sure Leslie…I-"_

_The door slammed as Derek and Leslie turned to find nothing in the room except a single note on the desk behind the couch simple reading_

"_Derek,_

_I saw everything. _

_'Love', Angie Thompson"_

_Derek's eyes widened as he put on his clothes._

"_Derek, what are you…?"_

"_Out."_

"_Derek?"_

"_Get out of my house Leslie."_

"_But…"_

"_Get out. I'm going after Angie." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tyler Chase's fist clenched as Angela finished her story. By now, the entire area in front of Angie was littered with empty beer glasses. "So…Derek cheated on you with Leslie…?" He look down at the ground and took a deep breath. "Did you talk to him?"

Angela simply nodded her head as she finished off another mug of beer. She stood up shakily as she fished out a few dollar bills and tossed them to the bartender.

Tyler stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Angie, where're you goin'?"

Angela roughly brushed away his arm. "Somewhere to think…" She said with a distinct slur of a drunkard. She walked out of the bar and meandered her way throughout the city. She slowly walked up the steps to a train platform. Angie looked around the place. "No one…" She stumbled over to one of the metal beams near the edge of the platform and leaned against it, eyes drooping.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Derek sat, waiting for the next train to arrive. He checked his watch and slammed a fist on the seat next to him. "Dammit!" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He heard a short cry of pain and looked up, seeing a person fall into the train tracks. "What the...!?" Derek stood up and ran towards the end of the platform. Hopping down into the traintracks below, he ran up beside the person and knelt down. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Angie? Angie!" He checked her pulse and cursed under his breath. "Angie, are you awake!? Say something!" He yelled, panicking. Derek shook Angie as she winced in pain. "D-Derek…?"

"Thank god! Angie, come on, we need to get out of here. The next train is coming in…" he quickly checked his watch. "5 minutes!"

Angela pushed him away and sat up. "I'm sure you love Leslie more than me. Why don't you go find comfort with her? Go have sex with her again for all I care."Angela cried, letting out a stream of tears fall from her eyes as Derek wiped them away. He bent his head low and their lips met as Derek pulled away before going deeper.

"I love you Angie. I know I hurt you and that was a mistake. Just give me one more chance. One chance is all I'm asking for, I'll make it up to you." Derek felt a sharp pain on his cheek as he looked down at the love of his life. "Angie…"

"How do I know you won't hurt me again!?" She yelled out, crying.

"Please, you have to trust me!"

"I gave you trust, you threw it away."

"Angie plea-" Derek looked to his side as he faintly heard the horn of a train, speeding towards them. "Come on. This might hurt a little but deal with it for a bit." Derek picked Angela up in his arms and hefted her onto the platform.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a b-" He stopped abruptly and stumbled as he felt his leg not move.

"What, are you trying to act dramatic just to get my attention!?" Angela yelled over the looming siren.

"N-No Angie! I…I can't move! I can't move!" Derek struggled to pull his leg free from the railing to no avail."My leg is stuck!

"What!? H-hurry up and get out!"

Derek tugged desperately at his pants as they were caught on a piece of metal. "I…I can't!"

He stopped struggling and took a deep breath as he let tears fall freely from his eyes. He took off his glasses and tossed them aside.

"Angie, I…I guess I'm going to d-die here…" He took a deep and shaky breath as the train came closer and closer. "Derek, this isn't funny, please…" Angela let out a short cry as more tears began streaming down her face.

"I…I guess this is what I get, for betraying you, isn't it?" Derek wiped away at his moist face with his arm before looking up at Angela, the train now bearing down on him.

"Please, I'll give you a second chance Derek! Don't die, please, _DON'T DIE_!" Angela screamed, putting her hand out in one last futile attempt to help him.

"I'm sorry Angie…" The last words of Derek Stiles as the train collided with his body.

The whole world froze for Angela Thompson as the thread of life keeping her love alive snapped, and along with it, her emotions. She let out a pained cry as she sat at the edge of the site where Derek Stiles was brutally killed, saving her own life. "I'm sorry Derek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She repeated, falling against the cold hard floor of the train platform. She felt something hard when putting her hand against the floor and picked it up. She simply looked at it for a few minutes before tightly grasping it and letting her wounded heart mourn the death of her lover.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sir, we've identified the body using samples of blood from the tracks." The officer hesitated before continuing. "The victim appears be that of Derek Stiles."

The female detective looked up at the officer in front of her in disbelief. "That can't be right. Derek Stiles? THE Derek Stiles? The Miracle Doctor?"

The officer took off his hat. "Yes Sir…" He began to wring it in his hands before putting it against his heart and bowing his head. The young detective looked around and noticed that every officer in the accident site were bowing their heads in honor of Derek.

"…Nrgh…He was a good man. It…was a shame this happened to him at a young age." The detective looked away as she let out a sniffle. "Be sure to tell his family to give him a proper burial." She turned around and began to walk away before she was stopped.

"Sir? You would want to know that there was something missing from the crime scene." The officer told her. She cocked her head back. "Oh? What was it?"

"Well sir, it might probably be nothing…but Derek Stiles's glasses are missing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sheesh what is this? This did NOT turn out as good as I thought it would be…Oh well. I Had this idea for a long time. Just never had time to write it out. Should have been doing homework instead but…Well anyways this is just something that's been in my mind that I wanted to write about. Feel free to be harsh. Not the best thing I ever thought of but…eh. Nobody that I recall has ever written about Derek cheating on Angie so I thought I'd spice it up a bit._


End file.
